


How Obi-Wan Kenobi Became The Personal Sex Slave Of The Separatist Alliance

by MissZayla



Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Welcome to the bullying Obi-Wan series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Obi-Wan gets captured by the Separatists, it only goes downhill from there...
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Separatists
Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	How Obi-Wan Kenobi Became The Personal Sex Slave Of The Separatist Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi Series!

* * *

The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was his gunship heading for the ground. They had been hit while flying over Geonosis, he was clinging onto the bar with one hand, while trying to use the force with another. His men had moved around him, almost cocooning him, making sure that when they hit the ground, he would remain safe.

He had no idea how he got into this cold, dark cell. He was chained to the wall, two metal cuffs extending his hands above his head, while another two held his legs, spreading them wide open. He was stripped bare, only a metal collar rested atop his throat.

The collar dampened Obi-Wan’s force abilities, it muted him, his head was completely silent, in some ways...it was peaceful.   
  
He flexed his hands, and the cuffs tightened around them, digging into his skin so hard that Obi-Wan was scared they would cut off his circulation, they would definitely leave marks when he was rescued by his team.

His head snapped up when he heard clicking, like heeled boots tapping along the floor. They got closer, before stopping outside the cell door. Obi-Wan heard a key turn and a lock click, before the door was pushed open, and a man came into the cell.   
  


The man couldn’t be older than forty five. He had dark, greasy hair, going grey at the temples. Wrinkles on his light skin, and dark blue eyes with crinkles in the corners. He sneered at the Jedi before holding something up. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his face heated up when he saw what it was.   
  


It was a lacy bra, that could almost pass off as a crop top if you looked at it a certain way, and a matching pair of panties to go with it. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed, these were a woman’s clothes, surely the Separatists wouldn’t want a male Jedi to wear it..

The man stepped into his space, smelling of speeder oil and body odour. He pressed the release on the cuffs and Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his wrist. "Get changed." He barked, throwing the clothes at Obi-Wan. He looked down at the clothes in his hands, and then back up at the man. "Surely you don’t think—"

"I said get _changed._ "  
  


Obi-Wan decided to comply, if he could gain the man’s trust he could easily escape at a later date. He put the panties on first, cringing at the feel of the lace around his soft cock. "Would you...help me with this?" He asked, the man scoffed at him and helped him put the bra on, snapping it tightly shut on the General’s body.   
  


He grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and yanked him out of the cell, pulling him down corridor after corridor until they stopped at a door. It was pushed open slowly, revealing another cell. Obi-Wan stepped in cautiously, the man following closely behind him.   
  


The man brushed his fingers along Obi-Wan’s arm, making the general shiver at the sensation. He smirked and stepped closer to the man’s back, ghosting his lips across Obi-Wan’s jaw. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re enjoying this, Jedi." He sneered, Obi-Wan tensed, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.   
  


"I—"

"Shh.." The man drifted his hand down to the Jedi’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze, laughing at Obi-Wan’s reaction.   
  


The Jedi flinched at the action, whipping around to face the man. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just showing you how to have fun." The man replied, reaching for Obi-Wan again.

Obi-Wan smacked the man’s hands away, stepping further into the cell to get away from him. "I don’t even know who you are, or what you want from me." The man followed his movements, until Obi-Wan had no room to move, crowded against the wall.

The man grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm roughly, pulling it out towards him, Obi-Wan began to struggle when he saw the syringe in the man’s hand. The man shushed Obi-Wan again, before putting the syringe into his arm, pushing the clear liquid into Obi-Wan’s bloodstream.

He felt the effects of the drug almost immediately. His body temperature rose, a sweat broke out on his skin, and he could feel as his cock started to harden. "What did you give me?" He asked, panting against the wall as the drug took full control over his body.   
  


"Just something to help you relax." The man whispered, cupping the Jedi’s face and gently stroking his cheek. Obi-Wan’s knees almost gave out at the touch, so the man wrapped an arm around his waist, slowly lowering the Jedi to the ground.

He kissed him softly, removing the lingerie he had been forced into, he threw the clothes over his shoulder, not caring where they ended up. Obi-Wan was helpless to resist, the drug was too powerful, and he couldn’t purge it from his system like Qui-Gon had taught him.

The man kissed his jaw, working his way down to his collarbone, nipping and biting at his skin along the way, leaving dark bruises. Obi-Wan keened as the man stroked his cock, he was already leaking pre-cum.   
  


"Desperate little slut." The man hissed, grabbing Obi-Wan’s thighs and spreading them open. Obi-Wan let out a gentle moan as the man coated his fingers in lube, circling his hole with one finger.

"Oh—"

The man pushed his finger inside and chuckled. "Look at you...so tight, don’t tell me you’re a virgin?" He rubbed at Obi-Wan’s walls, searching for something with the tip of his finger.

"Hah—!" The man smirked, feeling a small nub under his finger, so he pressed on it and rubbed relentlessly at the Jedi’s engorged prostate, Obi-Wan let out loud moans, squirming on the floor as the pleasure took over his body. "Oh...nnh—"  
  


Obi-Wan sobbed, his cock grew harder, a painful purple at the tip. "Please—"

"Please what, Jedi? Do you want to cum like a good little slut?" The man cooed, he added another finger into Obi-Wan’s hole and curled it against his prostate, rubbing harder.

"Yes! Yes...please!" He yelled, throwing his head back and screaming as the man rubbed as hard as he could at his prostate, he could feel the orgasm building under his skin.   
  


He couldn’t stop it as his back arched, his body jerking as his cock exploded, ropes of cum shooting out of it, covering Obi-Wan’s stomach and chin in cum. 

He laid there, panting, coming down from his powerful orgasm. The man pulled his fingers out of the Jedi’s body, opening the cell door. Obi-Wan couldn’t lift his head to see what was going on, so he opened his eyes instead.

Five men stood above him, naked from the waist down, their cocks hung over Obi-Wan’s face as they admired the Jedi General.   
  


"He’s a pretty thing." One of the men said, sneering at him and stroking his auburn hair. He leaned down and lifted Obi-Wan’s head up slightly, pulling the man’s jaw open and plunging his cock inside his mouth.

Obi-Wan coughed, tears forming in his eyes as the man began to thrust, face fucking him roughly. Another man pulled his legs open, entering him in one smooth thrust.

He moaned around the man’s cock in his mouth and sucked, the man roared in pleasure, grabbing onto Obi-Wan’s face and thrusting harder, hitting the back of his throat every time.   
  


He laid there, choking on a Separatists cock as another fucked him, while the other three stood over his body, jacking their cocks over him, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. The man inside him hit his prostate and Obi-Wan let out a muffled yell, cumming almost immediately.

The man inside of him followed him, thrusting deeply and filling him with a load of cum. He pulled out swiftly and another man took his place.   
  
The cock inside of his mouth thrusted again, making Obi-Wan let out a choking sound, and shot a load of cum down his throat at the same time, forcing Obi-Wan to swallow it all.   
  
Obi-Wan didn’t remember passing out.

* * *

He came to in a bedroom, redressed in the black lingerie, tied spread-eagle to a soft bed. He shifted, testing his bonds, and just like the cuffs, they didn’t budge.

He looked around the bedroom, it didn’t look vacant. There was a wooden desk shoved into the corner by the door, and a wooden dresser on the opposite side.

Obi-Wan let his head rest against the pillow and tensed when he heard the door open, followed by mechanical feet slapping against the floor, his heart dropped.

General Grievous entered the room slowly, stopping at the foot of the bed and looking at the Jedi tied to it. "Kenobi." He hissed, almost narrowing his eyes at him. Obi-Wan swallowed, willing his voice not to crack. "Grievous."

Grievous hummed and walked around the bed, grabbing something from the bedside table and coming back to stand between Obi-Wan’s spread legs.

"Wha- hah!"

A long dildo was shoved into Obi-Wan’s hole, making him arch and cry out. "This is— nn...different."

In his metal hands, Grievous held a small remote, he chuckled when he pressed one of the buttons, Obi-Wan’s back bowed and he yelled in pleasure. The dildo inside of him began to vibrate, pressing at his prostate, swollen from the abuse earlier. "Ahh—"

"The Negotiator doesn’t have anything to say?" Grievous mocked, Obi-Wan glared at him, trying his best to ignore the vibrations getting stronger as Grievous pressed another button. 

"I—nn!" Obi-Wan moaned, his legs kicking out in the restraints. "Please—" He continued, he cringed at the sound of his voice, begging a Separatist General to _cum.  
_

"We will have fun with you, Kenobi. The Separatist’s personal sex slave."

And for some reason, that madd Obi-Wan cum so hard that he passed out again. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *


End file.
